She-Ra
: "A female He-Man!!! This is the worst day of my life!" :—Skeletor after kidnapping Adora but then facing She-Ra for the first time, in The Secret of the Sword. She-Ra is the principal figure of the Princess of Power brand, the heroine alter ego of Princess Adora, and the twin sister of He-Man (Prince Adam). She is featured in the animated series of the same name, an attempt to make a version of the Masters of the Universe cartoon series that would appeal to young girls. Physical appearance One of the only major differences between She-Ra and Adora is that the former possesses waist-length blonde hair, which she holds back with a winged, crown-like headdress. She wears a short white dress decorated with metal patterns, as well as a red cape, golden boots, and long golden bracers that extend from her elbows to her wrists. Otherwise, her features are the same as Adora's, with blue eyes and red lips. She carries a sword with a crystal in the middle in a scabbard (that seems to only appear when she needs it) on her back. Personality In addition to being very beautiful, She-Ra, like He-Man, is a strong-willed, forceful individual who believes firmly in doing the right thing, and encouraging others to do so. The differences between them are subtle, and can likely be traced back to Adora's time as a Force Captain for the Horde. She-Ra is a good deal more strategic than He-Man. In the episode "Huntara," the titular character tried to ensnare She-Ra in a series of traps, which she out-thought or out-maneuvered before ultimately disarming Huntara in a direct confrontation. Like He-Man, She-Ra exhibits fierce loyalty. Once a bird attacked her and she helped its harmed wing, demonstrating compassion and forethought, even against her friends' wishes. Powers and abilities She-Ra displays a number of above average physical abilities and numerous supernatural abilities. She has super-human strength, enhanced speed, reflexes, and near-invulnerability. She has communicated with animals via telepathy, such as Swift Wind, and a bear in the Whispering Woods. In the episode "The Unicorn King," she demonstrated the ability to heal injuries by touching the damaged wings of a unicorn. In The Secret of the Sword, she also healed Swift Wind when he was injured by a Horde shot. She has the ability to transform her chief weapon, "The Sword of Protection," into other weapons, including a shield, boomerang, bola, lasso, and a giant handcuff. It can also be transformed into tools, including a ladder and a space helmet. He-Man cannot do any of this with "The Sword Of Power," his own chief weapon. While She-Ra displays various abilities, her sword is her primary means of attack and defense. Biography She-Ra is introduced in the animated movie The Secret of the Sword as Force Captain Adora, an agent of the Evil Horde that rules the planet Etheria. However, she then discovers that she is the long-lost twin sister of Prince Adam of Eternia, having been kidnapped by the Horde's primary Commander on Etheria, Hordak, as a baby. In the same story, she is granted the Sword of Protection - which parallels He-Man's Sword of Power - and gains the ability to transform into She-Ra. As Princess Adora, she then joins the Great Rebellion that seeks to free Etheria from the Horde. Only a few characters know that Adora is in fact also She-Ra, her twin brother Prince Adam/He-Man, Cringer/Battle Cat, The Sorceress, Man-At-Arms, Orko, Spirit/Swift Wind, Light Hope, Madame Razz, Kowl and Loo-Kee. 2002 TV series and toyline Fans of the 2002 He-Man and the Masters of the Universe TV series kept asking the people working on the show that when would they get to She-Ra and how would she fit in this rebooted version.However, during interviews and later DVD commentaries people like Ian Richter, Gary Hartle and Dean Stefan all had different answers that when and how they'd like to bring She-Ra into the mix, never giving an actual answer. Because the third season was confirmed to have Hordak be a major threat, this led to many fans believe that it also meant She-Ra was going to appear too and many false rumors were born. But this was never confirmed anywhere and the different ideas conflict each other so there's no way of knowing what approach the creators would've landed upon. An updated action figure was later released as part of the revamped MOTU toyline. The 2004 She-Ra toy was an exclusive to the Wizard World Chicago and San Diego Comic Con comic-book and pop culture conventions. Filmation Appearances *''She-Ra Unchained'' *''Reunions'' *''Battle for Bright Moon'' *''Duel at Devlan'' *''The Sea Hawk'' *''The Red Knight'' *''The Missing Ax'' *''The Prisoners of Beast Island'' *''The Peril of Whispering Woods'' *''The Laughing Dragon'' *''King Miro's Journey'' *''Friendship'' *''He Ain't Heavy'' *''Return of the Sea Hawk'' *''A Loss for Words'' *''Horde Prime Takes a Holiday'' *''Enchanted Castle'' *''Three Courageous Hearts'' *''The Stone in the Sword'' *''The Crystal Castle'' *''The Crown of Knowledge'' *''The Mines of Mondor'' *''Small Problems'' *''Book Burning'' *''The Eldritch Mist'' *''Bow's Farewell'' *''The Price of Freedom'' *''Play It Again, Bow'' *''The Reluctant Wizard'' *''Friends Are Where You Find Them'' *''A Talent for Trouble'' *''Troll's Dream'' *''Gateway to Trouble'' *''The Unicorn King'' *''The Anxious Apprentice'' *''Zoo Story'' *''Into the Dark Dimension'' *''Treasure of the First Ones'' *''Glimmer's Story'' *''Enemy with My Face'' *''Welcome Back, Kowl'' *''The Rock People'' *''Huntara'' *''Micah of Bright Moon'' *''The Price of Power'' *''Birds of a Feather'' *''For Want of a Horse'' *''Just Like Me'' *''My Friend, My Enemy'' *''The Wizard'' *''Unexpected Ally'' *''The Light of the Crystal'' *''Loo-Kee Lends a Hand'' *''Of Shadows and Skulls'' *''Jungle Fever'' *''Black Snow'' *''Anchors Aloft, Part 1'' *''Anchors Aloft, Part 2'' *''Darksmoke and Fire'' *''Magicats'' *''Flowers for Hordak'' *''Wild Child'' *''The Greatest Magic'' *''He-Man and She-Ra: A Christmas Special'' *''One to Count On'' *''Return of the General'' *''Out of the Cocoon'' *''A Lesson in Love'' *''Something Old, Something New'' *''Loo-Kee's Sweety'' *''The Pearl'' *''The Time Transformer'' *''Above It All'' *''Day of the Flowers'' *''Brigis'' *''The Caregiver'' *''When Whispering Woods Last Bloomed'' *''Romeo and Glimmer'' *''The Perils of Peekablue'' *''Just the Way You Are'' *''The Locket'' *''Shera Makes a Promise'' *''Bow's Magical Gift'' *''Sweet Bee's Home'' *''Glimmer Come Home'' *''The Inspector'' *''Portrait of Doom'' *''Hordak's Power Play'' *''Shades of Orko'' *''Assault on the Hive'' *''The Bibbet Story'' *''Swifty's Baby'' Gallery She-ra tear.png Brother-Sister Hug.png She-Ra Princess of Power.jpg|Real Life She-Ra 70157261.jpg She-Ra.jpg Vlcsnap-2018-10-23-19h33m22s807.jpg Vlcsnap-2018-10-23-19h33m06s302.jpg Vlcsnap-2018-10-23-19h32m21s661.jpg She-ra_toys.jpg External Links *He-Man.org *Ultimate She-Ra guide Category:Eternian royal family Category:Females Category:Great Rebellion Category:Humans Category:Twins Category:Heroines Category:Blonde Category:Heroic Warriors Category:He-Man and the Masters of the Universe Category:She-Ra